marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Autumn Rolfson (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Mr. and Mrs. Rolfson (parents); Genocide (William) (son, deceased); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Apocalypse's Celestial Ship; Cleveland, Ohio | Gender = Female | Height = 5'2" | Weight = 65 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Emaciated form | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Student; Horseman of Apocalypse | Education = | Origin = Former mutant, later amplified by Apocalypse in his Celestial Ship | PlaceOfBirth = Cleveland, Ohio | PlaceOfDeath = Akkaba City, Arctic Circle | Creators = Louise Simonson; Walter Simonson | First = X-Factor #12 | Death = Uncanny X-Force #16 | HistoryText = Origin Autumn Rolfson was a young, spoiled, anorexic girl who lived with her parents in Cleveland, Ohio. Autumn's parents were upset that she didn't eat, because that meant she might have had to go to a hospital again, leading to her grades slipping. Autumn's parents also pointed out that if the neighbors knew she was a mutant that disintegrated food, they'd think they were all freaks. Autumn was upset by this, thinking her parents didn't care about her, just the way other people saw her. Horsemen of Apocalypse Apocalypse waited in her room and told Autumn that she could get revenge on her parents and on those who hated and feared her. Autumn agreed and was teleported away to his Ship, where she cut off her hair and wore a green mask. Apocalypse made her his Horseman, Famine. As Famine, Rolfson often bickered with the man chosen to be War, much to Apocalypse's annoyance. During their first mission, the Horsemen were torn, not wanting to take orders from each other and battled X-Factor in Central Park, where they were defeated by Iceman. After the fourth Horseman, Death, was revealed, Apocalypse had the Horsemen battle each other, to find the leader and Death beat them all. They eventually learned to ride as one, after Death was picked and chosen as the leader. After Apocalypse teleported X-Factor on his Celestial Ship, they battled the Horsemen again and, after their defeat, the Horsemen were sent into Manhattan to incite chaos. Famine battled Marvel Girl and easily defeated her. As a reward Apocalypse teleported her to America's farm belt, so she could disintegrate the crops and cattle, but was defeated by Captain America. Famine later appeared alongside War and a new Death, where they kidnapped Jean Grey and Cyclops and handed them to Apocalypse, who was Mr. Sinister in disguise. The X-Men and X-Factor sought out the Horsemen and, though Famine took out Beast, she was beaten by Quicksilver. Presumably, Autumn was reverted back to her normal self and sent back to her parents in Ohio. Dark Angel Saga During her time serving as a Horsemen, Autumn had an affair with Apocalypse and conceived her son, William. Fearing Apocalypse would view her son as a threat and kill him, Autumn went into hiding. Autumn and her son remained in hiding until she was found by Archangel during his ascension. He recruited Genocide's help to cleanse the world and recreate it in his own image. When Autumn later realized that he was turning her son into a monster just like his father, she pulled a pair of guns on Archangel and demanded he release them from his service. Archangel swiftly sliced her in half with one of his wings, killing her. | Powers = Currently none. Autumn is mutant, and as been speculated (though this has not yet been confirmed or denied) to have lost her mutant powers due to the effects of M-Day, as she did not use them at all at any point from her re-appearance with Clan Akkaba until her death. | Abilities = | Strength = Weak human | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *Jean Grey once said that after some time and enough food, Famine's effect wears off. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Famine_%28comics%29 | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Character Profiles: Famine * http://www.marveldirectory.com/xoops/modules/wordbook/entry.php?entryID=250 }} Category:Disintegration Category:Depowered Mutants Category:Clan Akkaba members Category:M-Day Depowered Category:Horsemen of Famine